Their Secret
by Green Sandwich
Summary: Semua orang pasti memiliki rahasia tersendiri, yang mungkin hanya akan mereka simpan dalam kotak kenangan masing-masing. Sama halnya dengan para karakter Tenipuri ini. Mereka memiliki cerita yang bahkan tidak banyak orang ketahui. Dan, inilah cerita mereka...
1. Chapter 1 : Atobe Keigo

_**Aku tahu semua itu hanya kedok.**_

 _ **Topeng yang kau kenakan untuk menutupi perasaan sepi yang selama ini menghantui.**_

 _ **Padahal di dalam tubuh itu, ada hati yang terus tersakiti...**_

* * *

 _'Jinggle bells, jinggle bells, jinggle all the way...'_

Lagu mainstream yang selalu terdengar tiap tahun mengisi kekosongan sebuah ruangan besar nan megah. Pernah pernik natal terpajang di tiap pojoknya. Pohon natal besar berdiri kokoh, tampak manis dengan semua hiasan yang tergantung pada daunnya. Bintang emas berkelip, seiringan dengan lampu warna warni yang berserakan di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Rasanya siapapun yang berda di dalam sana pasti tidak munkgin merasa tidak bahagia. Apalagi anak-anak yang pasti akan langsung tertawa sambil menari gembira.

Akan tetapi, nyatanya si pemilik ruangan tidak merasakan kehabagiaan serupa yang seharusnya anak-anak dapatkan. Raut kegembiraan seharusnya terpancar dari wajah polosnya yang baru saja merayakan ulang tahun ke enam itu. Bahkan bungkusan indah yang berisi mainan di sekitarnya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja tanpa disentuh sedikitpun.

Si anak berambut abu duduk di atas sofa dengan murung. Tampak menanti sesuatu. Tangannya meraih sebuah kue jahe, namun langsung melemparnya kembali tanpa menggigitnya sedikitpun. Dia sedikit tersentak saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat ke arah kamar. Wajah yang semula murung pun kembali ceria. Seakan ada seorang penyihir yang mengayunkan tongkat untuk mengubah ekspresi itu.

Anak lelaki tersebut langsung berlari ke arah pintu kamar. Dia membukanya sesaat sebelum orang yang datang melakukan hal serupa. "Ayah!" teriaknya senang. Namun kini wajah bahagia tersebut harus kembali menghilang.

"Keigo sama, saya baru mendapatkan kabar. Dikarenakan urusan yang mendadak, tampaknya Otou sama dan Okaa sama tidak bisa pulang hari ini," ucap seorang kakek yang telah mengabdikan dirinya pada keluarga Atobe selama bertahun-tahun. "Tapi mereka menitipkan ini," tambahnya lagi sembari memberikan sebuah kotak yang pasti berisi mainan bermerk lainnya.

Namun rasa kesal telah terlanjur memakan hati anak bernama keigo Atobe itu. Dengan cepat tangannya meraih kotak yang ada, lalu melemparnya ke arah tembok. "Aku tidak butuh mainan! Aku hanya butuh ayah dan ibu ada di sini!" teriaknya sesaat sebelum membanting pintu kamar.

Sang pelayan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya termenung dengan perasaan sedih. Bertahun-tahun sudah dia berada di tengah keluarga tersebut. Dan bertahun-tahun pula dia selalu merasakan perasaan serupa. Bahkan rasa pedih dalam hatinya terus bertambah karena sang majikan kecilnya itu sudah dianggapnya seperti anak sendiri. 'Andai ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuknya sebelum aku mati,' ucapnya sembari memohon ke arah langit.

Atobe yang merasa terkhianati oleh orang tuanya langsung membanting tubuh ke atas kasur. Air matanya mengalir, membasahi bantal yang berkali-kali diperlakukan sama. Bahkan semua mainan dalam kamar telah menjadi saksi bisu akan isakan penuh kesedihan sang pemilik. Tidak hanya kali ini saja, melainkan hampir setiap bulan mereka harus tetap membisu di samping Atobe yang menangis.

Anak itu tahu benar orang tuanya sangat sibuk. Bahkan jumlah kehadiran mereka dirumah dalam setahun dapat dihitung dengan jari. Seharusnya diapun sadar bahwa semua itu hanya akan membawakan kekecewaan jika tetap mengharapkan hal yang sama. Tapi Atobe selalu yakin bahwa orang tuanya suatu saat akan tinggal di rumah lebih lama. Meluangkan waktu, hanya untuk bermain bersama dengannya.

"Ayah pembohong! Ibu pembohong! Aku benci mereka!" berulang kali Atobe mengatakkan hal sama di tengah tangisnya. Alunan lagu natal yang seharusnya menenangkan justru berubah menjadi lagu pengiring kesedihan. Atobe tidak bisa berhenti mengalirkan air mata. Hingga akhirnya, entah kapan dia terlelap masih dengan posisi yang sama.

 _Tapi, kalian akan pulang kan? Setidaknya untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunku..._

/

"Selamat ulang tahun, Atobe!"

Suara tepuk tangan meriah bergema dalam ruangan luas. Sebanyak lima puluh orang lebih mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan hadiah bagi anak yang tidak tersenyum sedikitpun di hadapannya. "Keigo sama," bisik sang pelayan tua yang biasa dipanggil Jii itu. "Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, jadi bergembiralah! Teman-temanmu sudah sengaja datang ke sini."

"Tapi ayah dan ibu tidak datang," jawab Atobe sembari terus cemberut.

"Sebentar lagi pasti datang. Mereka sudah berjanji kan?"

"Jii san." Seorang pelayan lain yang tampak jauh lebih muda datang menghampiri mereka. "Ada telepon dari tuan besar untuk tuan muda," ucapnya sembari menyerahkan telepon.

Mendengar bahwa sang ayah menelepon, Atobe segera merebut telepon dengan kasar. "Ayah? Ayah dimana?" tanyanya segera.

"Ayah masih di Inggris, Keigo."

"Tapi, tapi ayah pasti datang ke pesta ulang tahunku, kan?"

"Maaf Keigo. Baru saja ayah mau bilang kalau hari ini tiba-tiba ada rapat mendadak. Jadi ayah-"

"Tapi ayah sudah janji padaku!" sela Atobe dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Iya. Tapi lainkali pasti."

"Kapan? Ayah selalu bilang lain kali, lain kali. Lain kali itu kapan? Bahkan Ayah tidak pernah mengizinkanku untuk pergi ke sana. Kenapa?" Air mata sudah tak bisa lagi terbendung oleh matanya. Kini butiran bening itu harus jatuh membasahi baju baru yang dibelikan oleh sang ayah khusus untuk hari ini.

"Maaf. Tapi ayah harap kamu mengerti, Keigo." Sang ayah tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Dia hanya terdiam sesaat mendengarkan suara isak tangis sang anak yang terdengar pilu. "Keigo... Selamat ul-"

Tanpa mendengarkan perkataan sang ayah hingga selesai, telepon langsung dibanting keras ke arah meja. Gelas-gelas tanpa dosa harus pecah akibatnya. Membuat semua tamu berteriak kaget. Mendadak pesta meriah pun harus terhenti.

Jii membiarkan Atobe yang berlari sambil menangis tanpa mencegahnya. Karena dia memiliki tugas lain untuk meminta maaf kepada para tamu yang mulai bertanya-tanya dengan heran.

Atobe menghentikan langkahnya di depan kolam renang. Terduduk di sisinya sambil memeluk lutut. Permukaan air kolam berombak dengan sangat halus. Sinar mentari pun memantul di atasnya dengan indah. Namun Atobe mendadak membenci salah satu tempat favoritnya itu.

 _Kenapa semua orang dewasa selalu mengatakkan hal-hal manis untuk menyakiti seseorang? Kenapa mereka selalu mengatakkan janji yang tidak bisa ditepati? Kenapa mereka selalu mengatakkan kata-kata penuh kebohongan?_

Berbagai pertanyaan bermunculan dalam kepala Atobe. Tak kunjung membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. Bahkan rasa sakit dalam hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi.

 _Kenapa ayah dan ibu tidak pulang ke rumah? Apa kalian sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar ayah dan ibu pulang?_

Harapan besar untuk bertemu orang tuanya membuat Atobe mendapatkan sebuah ide yang mengerikan. Mendadak dia menemukan cara yang mungkin akan bisa membuat ayah dan ibunya kembali. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan.

 _Kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku, ayah dan ibu pasti pulang, kan?_

Setelah mengusap matanya dengan lengan baju, Atobe langsung berdiri. Dia memandang ke arah kolam yang lama-kelamaan seakan memanggil namanya. Mengajaknya untuk segera terjun, dan membenamkan diri di dalam sana.

Tangan Atobe mulai bergetar. Dia bisa berenang, namun sesaat ada perasaan takut yang terasa. Namun semua itu langsung diabaikannya dengan menutup mata. 'Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membawa ayah dan ibu kembali,' pikirnya.

Atobe bersiap untuk menerima rasa dingin dari air kolam yang akan memeluk tubuhnya. Kaki kanannya pun diangkat, dan mulai mengarahkannya ke atas air. Namun, dia merasa terkejut saat mendapati tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang. Tampaknya seseorang menarik bagian belakang bajunya hingga membuat tubuh mungil Atobe harus mendarat dengan kasar di atas lantai. Dengan penuh keterkejutan, Atobe menoleh ke arah si pelaku.

"Hati-hati terjatuh," ucap anak lelaki sebayanya dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa kamu? Jangan ganggu aku!" bentak Atobe marah. "Aku memang ingin membenamkan diri di dalam sana! Jadi kamu pergilah!" Atobe langsung bangkit dan kembali berdiri di samping kolam.

Si anak lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana hanya memberikan pandangan dengan wajah yang tidak kunjung berubah. "Kamu pasti kesepian," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Mendengar hal itu, emosi Atobe kembali tersulut. Dia ingin sekali menghajar orang yang mendadak muncul dan mengatakkan sesuatu seakan tahu smeua tentang dirinya. "Apa katamu?" Atobe menjambak kerah si anak bertubuh besar itu. "Tahu apa kamu tentang aku? Bahkan kita belum pernah betemu sekalipun! Apa yang kamu inginkan? Paling kamu sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan dan hanya ingin mengejekku kan?"

"Aku pun sama," timpal anak itu lagi masih dengan nada dan ekspresi yang sama.

Atobe mendadak melepaskan cengkramannya, dan membuang wajah. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya masih dengan perasaan kesal.

"Aku juga kesepian. Ayah dan ibu sibuk bekerja. Aku tidak punya teman. Paman Jii bilang kamu pasti mengerti apa yang aku rasakan." Atobe mendadak bungkam seribu bahasa. "Tapi, aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang kamu lakukan. Aku tidak bisa marah kepada mereka. Karena aku coba mengerti seperti apa sulitnya menjadi orang tua. Tapi juga, karena aku selalu yakin. Mereka bekerja untuk membuatku bahagia. Jadi, aku berusaha untuk tidak marah pada mereka."

Atobe jatuh berlutut dan kembali menangis. Namun tnagisannya kini terdengar berbeda. Tidak ada lagi nada kemarahan, justru yang terdengar hanyalah alunan melodi kekesalan dan perasaan ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri. Sebenarnya dia sudah mengerti semua yang baru saja didengarnya itu sejak lama. Hanya saja dia sendiri yang menolak untuk mengerti. "Aku mengerti..." ucapnya bergetar. "Aku mengerti semuanya... Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin satu hari saja ayah dan ibu ada di sampingku... Bermain denganku... memanjakanku... Sehari saja... Sekali saja..."

Tak ada suara lain yang terdengar di sana selain luapan rasa sedih dari seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun yang merindukan orang tuanya. Angin pun membelai dengan lembut, bermaksud menenangkan. Mentari bersinar hangat, bermaksud memberikan semangat agar anak tersebut kembali bangkit dan tersenyum.

Si anak bertubuh besar mendekat ke arah Atobe. Dia berjongkok di sampingnya. "Mau tidak kamu jadi temanku? Kita main bersama, sambil menunggu orang tua kita kembali," tanyanya.

Mendengar hal itu, Atobe menolehkan wajah. Rasanya baru kali ini dia mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Meski ingin segera mengabaikannya, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Namaku Kabaji," ucap anak itu lagi sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Atobe segera mengusap air matanya, sembari membalas uluran tangan tersebut. "Keigo Atobe."

Kabaji menarik tangan Atobe hingga mereka berdua kini berdiri berhadapan. "Atobe san mau main?"

"Main apa?"

"Paman Jii baru saja memberikanku ini." Kabaji mengambil sebuah tas besar yang semula ditaruhnya di atas lantai. Dia membuka tas tersebut bersama Atobe. Terlihat dua pasang raket tenis dan satu set bola yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Waa," respon Atobe saat mendapati sebuah barang yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Matanya berbinar seakan benda tersebut jauh lebih menawan dari mainan bermerknya sekalipun. Bahkan semua itu berhasil menghapus raut kesedihan dari wajahnya hingga tidak tersisa sama sekali. Seakan tidak pernah ada kejadian sedih apapun yang anak tersebut alami.

Dari balik jendela, Jii mengintip sedari tadi. Dia memandangi kedua anak yang kini tengah mengobrol dan bercanda bersama. Dia pun tersneyum. Tanpa sadar buliran air mata terjatuh dari ujung matanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, dia pun mulai berjalan, kembali ke tempat dimana berbagai pekerjaan masih menunggunya.

 _Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan sebagai hadiah. Kuharap kamu menyukainya._

 _Selamat ulang tahun, Keigo sama._

* * *

 _Rasanya kok jadi produktif sekali belakangan ini. Padahal ada tanggungan skripsi yang sampai sekarang keberadaannya terkalahkan oleh ff ... Tapi emang susah kalau harus berhenti saat ada banyak hal yang ingin ditulis. Apalagi tentang sesuatu yang kita suka. Jadi apa boleh buat, semoga tulisan ini juga masih bisa dinikmati oleh semua pembaca._

 _Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya :')_


	2. Chapter 2 : Kaido Kaoru

_**Senyuman manis itu...**_

 _ **Andai masih bisa aku dapatkan pada dirimu yang sekarang...**_

* * *

"Kenapa kamu melamun seperti itu?"

"Eh, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Kira-kira anak pertama kita laki-laki atau perempuan ya?"

"Hmm... Entahlah... Tapi aku ingin punya anak perempuan."

"Kalau begitu, semoga dia terlahir menjadi anak perempuan yang manis seperti ibunya, ya!"

/

"Kaoru chan, coba lihat ke sini!"

 _'Ceklek!'_

"Anak mama memang manis!"

Si kecil Kaoru mendadak menangis setelah sang ibu berhasil mengabadikan wajah manisnya. "Eh, kamu terkejut ya? Maaf ya..."

.

"Kaoru chan, coba pakai ini! Kyaa! Lucunya anak mama!"

 _'Ceklek!"_ sang ibu kembali mengabadikan anaknya yang berpose mengenakan rok berwarna kuning.

.

"Kaoru chan, rambutmu sudah mulai panjang. Mama ikat ya!"

 _'Ceklek!'_

.

"Kaoru chan, ini bentoumu ketinggalan!"

"Aduh!" Kaido bergegas bebalik arah dan berlari ke arah ibunya. Padahal baru saja dia terburu-buru keluar rumah karena kesiangan.

"Jangan lari-lari, nanti kamu jatuh!"

"Apa boleh buat, bu. Aku sudah terlambat. Aku berangkat ya!"

Sang ibu hanya bisa melambaikan tangan sembari menatap anaknya yang berlari menjauh.

.

Kaido Kaoru, sepuluh tahun. Hari pertamanya duduk di kelas empat harus disambut oleh omelan sang guru. Sial sekali saat dia harus terlambat saat guru tergalak di sekolah mendapat giliran mengajar di jam pertama. Meski sekeras apapun mengelak, tetap saja guru seram yang mengajar matematika tersebut tidak akan membernya ampun.

Kini Kaido harus berdiri di luar kelas sembari memegangi ember berisi air di kedua tangannya. Dia menghela napas panjang. Menyesal karena semalam begadang hanya untuk menonton film. Padahal sang ibu sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur berulang-ulang kali.

 _'Sreg!'_ pintu kelas digeser. Kaido tersentak saat melihat sang guru menatapnya sebelum akhirnya pergi menjauh. Rasanya dia membeku untuk beberapa saat.

"Selamat ya, kamu menjadi orang pertama yang mendapat hadiah dari Pak Kanazawa!" seorang teman tertawa setelah melihat wajah kusut Kaido saat masuk kelas.

"Salahku juga sih begadang sampai larut menonton Tennis man." Kaido kembali menghela napas.

"Memangnya ibumu tidak membangunkanmu?"

"Itu dia masalahnya!" Kaido berkata dengan nada sedikit naik. Dia terlihat agak kesal. "Waktu bangun tadi, tiba-tiba aku melihat ibu sudah ada di sampingku. Dia terus memandangi wajahku lalu berkata 'Kaoru chan, kamu sudah terlambat lho!' sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya!"

"Hahaha!" sang sahabat yang bernama Kentaro itu tertawa. "Ibumu masih saja tidak berubah ya? Hahaha."

Kaido hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala. Karena bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa menyalahkan ibu yang terlalu menyayanginya itu.

Waktu makan siangpun tiba. Seperti biasa, Kaido makan bersama Ken. Mereka selalu membawa bekal yang disiapkan oleh orang tua mereka ke sekolah. Namun kali ini, Kaido harus menahan malu saat menyadari bahwa bekal makanannya berwarna merah muda cerah. Tampaknya sang ibu sengaja memakai wadah yang sama sekali tidak Kaido sukai itu. Alhasil, anak sekelas menertawakannya hingga membuat wajahnya memerah.

Selama ini Kaido memang selalu diperlakukan selayaknya anak perempuan oleh sang ibu. Bahkan wajahnya yang terlihat manis menjadi salah satu faktor pendukung. Ditambah lagi dengan nama 'Kaoru' yang dia anggap terlalu feminim untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki. Tapi, dia tidak pernah bisa membenci ibunya hanya karena hal itu. Dia sadar benar bahwa semua itu ibunya lakukan atas dasar rasa sayang. Tentu saja Kaido yang sangat menyanyangi ibunya tak ingin membiarkan raut kesedihan tampak dari wajah wanita tersebut.

Hanya saja, lambat laun keadaan sudah tidak setenang dulu. Lama-kelamaan, harinya yang selalu cerah harus mulai ditutupi awan kelabu. Beberapa orang teman mulai membicarakannya, terutama setelah mereka tahu bahwa Kaido selalu diperlakukan seperti anak perempuan di rumahnya. Padahal selama ini yang mengetahui hal tersebut hanyalah sang sahabat, Ken. Meski begitu, Kaido mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya.

Hingga akhirnya, hari terburuk dalam hidupnya pun muncul. Setelah selama seminggu lebih Ken terlihat berbeda dan seakan menjauhinya, kini Kaido harus terpukul saat mengetahui alasan di balik semua itu. "Kenapa, Ken? Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" tanyanya.

"Maaf, Kaido. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa lagi menjadi temanmu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, tentu saja Kaido merasa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. "Ke-kenapa kamu berkata seperti itu?"

"Aku tidak tahan lagi mendengar ocehan anak-anak itu. Aku tidak peduli apa yang mereka katakkan tentangmu. Tapi aku menjadi tidak tahan saat mereka turut mengejekku karena aku dekat denganmu. Dan... aku tidak mau terus-terusan menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Maaf Kaido."

Ken pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Kaido yang hanya bisa terdiam tak percaya. Bahkan sejak saat itu Ken tidak pernah mau berbicara dengannya. Bahkan hanya bertatap pandang pun terlihat enggan. Namun, selama sahabatnya itu bisa bahagia, Kaido memilih untuk menerima kesedihan seorang diri.

Hari-hari pun masih terus berlalu. Meski kini Kaido tidak bisa menjadi seceria dulu. Dia masih belum bisa menemukan orang yang bisa menjadi sahabat baiknya seperti Ken. Tapi dia tidak kunjung menyerah. Kaido berusaha untuk kembali mencari seorang sahabat baru.

Akhirnya Kaido pun memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub sepak bola. Padahal, sebelumnya dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan olah raga. Itu kenapa tubuhnya menjadi lebih ramping dibandingkan anak laki-laki seusianya. Namun, saat sampai di klub sepak bola, dia harus kembali menerima kepahitan.

'Brugh!' tubuh Kaido mendarat di atas lapangan dengan kasar.

"Siapa yang mau menerima laki-laki lemah seperti mu?"

"Iya! Bagaimana jadinya kalau orang-orang tahu kami memasukkan mu ke klub ini?"

"Orang sepertimu harusnya masuk klub balet saja sana! Sama cewek-cewek!"

"Wajahmu yang kayak cewek itu tidak cocok ada di sini tahu!"

"Kamu mau nangis ya, Ka-o-ru-chan!"

Semua anak saling bersahutan memberikan kata-kata yang menusuk hati Kaido. Semakin lama dia berada di sana, semakin parah rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Akhirnya Kaido pun berlari menjauh. Tidak peduli anak-anak itu akan menertawai dan menyebarkan gosip apa lagi tentang dia.

Sejak saat itu, kekesalan dalam hati Kaido semakin bertumpuk. Bahkan dia mulai mencari pelampiasan lain. Mencari orang yang dapat dia salahkan akan semua hal buruk yang terjadi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak makan, Kaoru chan? Kalau tidak makan, nanti Kaoru chan akan sakit!" sang ibu terlihat khawatir dan mencoba untuk memegang dahi Kaido. Namun anaknya itu langsung menepis tangan yang bahkan belum menyentuh kulitnya sedikitpun.

"Bisa tidak ibu diam!" bentak Kaido. "Kaoru chan! Kaoru chan! Ibu sadar tidak kalau aku ini anak laki-laki?"

Sang ibu hanya bisa terdiam karena terkejut. Selama ini Kaido tidak pernah terlihat semarah itu kepadanya. "Ke-kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

"Gara-gara ibu, semua orang mengejekku di sekolah! Bahkan sahabatku sendiri pergi menjauhiku! Semua ini salah ibu! Salah ibu!"

Kaido lekas berlari ke luar rumah. Tidak peduli sebentar lagi matahari akan terbenam dan seluruh kota akan dikerubungi kegelapan. Namun dia merasa tidak tahan berada di rumah. Bahkan ingin sekali rasanya kabur dari kota tempatnya berada sekarang.

Kaki Kaido terus berlari tanpa tahu kemana dia akan menuju. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di taman kota. Tempat yang sepi dan sangat nyaman untuk menyendiri. Tempat yang mendukung untuk semakin menjerumuskan dirinya ke dalam kekesalan serta kesedihan.

Kaido duduk memeluk lutut. Menghadap ke langit yang memancarkan warna oranye yang seharusnya terlihat sangat indah. Namun semua itu harus tampak buram akibat air mata yang menggenang. "Ibu bodoh..." ucapnya pelan sebelum menenggelamkan kepala di antara lipatan tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat Kaido terus menangis tanpa mengubah posisinya. Dia masih tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Bahkan dia merasa tidak ingin lagi pergi ke sekolah. Ya, semua itu benar-benar akan dia lakukan, kalau saja seseorang tidak datang dan menyapanya.

"Hei, kamu baik-baik saja?" seorang anak laki-laki berambut jabrik menepuk pundak Kaido. "Ah! Kamu kenapa?" tanyanya panik saat melihat wajah kusut si anak yang tertunduk itu.

Kaido langsung menghapus air matanya dan memalingkan wajah. "Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Masa sih? Sudah jelas-jelas kamu menangis."

"Anak laki-laki tidak mungkin menangis!" jawab Kaido lagi. Masih membuang wajahnya.

"Memang kenapa kalau laki-laki menangis?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, emosi Kaido tiba-tiba naik. "Memangnya kamu tidak tahu? Menangis itu hanya untuk perempuan! Kalau laki-laki menangis itu sama saja dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri!" ucapnya dengan penuh rasa marah.

"Hmm..." si anak berambut gondrong menanggapinya dengan wajah tenang. "Tapi ibuku tidak bilang seperti itu. Kita boleh menangis kok. Tidak peduli kita laki-laki atau perempuan. Karena menangis itu hanya bukti bahwa kita sedang merasa sedih," jelasnya. "Lalu kenapa kamu terlihat sedih seperti itu?"

Untuk beberapa saat, kedua anak itu saling diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kaido sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk bercerita pada awalnya. Hingga rasa sakit dalam hatinya menyeruak, dan memaksa dia untuk mencurahkan semua kekesalan yang ada.

"Ibuku selalu saja memperlakukanku tidak seperti anak laki-laki. Sampai-sampai kini semua temanku pun mengejekku yang berwajah seperti perempuan ini. Sahabatku sendiripun menjauh. Pasti kamu juga berpikir sama kan?!" Kaido balik menatap anak tak dikenal yang tertegun di sampingnya. Air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Dia sudah siap kembali menerima cemoohan seperti yang didapatkannya di sekolah.

Akan tetapi, baru kali ini ada orang yang hanya tertegun setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Biasanya semua orang akan tertawa dan mulai menggodanya. Tapi, anak yang entah bernama siapa itu hanya terdiam.

"Jadi hanya karena itu?" komentar si anak jabrik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar. "Aku pikir kamu kenapa. Bikin kaget saja!" ucapnya dengan wajah penuh kelegaan. Sementara Kaido terlihat mulai merasa heran. "Wajahmu memang cantik sih. Tapi justru itu kan kelebihanmu. Tidak perlu malu!"

"Ta-tapi..." Kaido menunduk. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Ah! Kalau memang kamu tidak percaya diri, pakai ini saja!" Si anak jabrik mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kain merah berbentuk segiempat. "Aku sempat membelinya karena sepertinya keren. Tapi setelah dicoba, ibu bilang aku tidak pantas memakainya."

Baru kali ini Kaido menerima barang dari seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya. Meski begitu, dia hanya memandangi kain merah yang sebelumnya tidak dia ketahui kegunaannya itu, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Kamu di situ rupanya! Kaa-san mencarimu kemana-mana. Ayo cepat, nanti kaa-san tinggal, lho!" seorang wanita yang merupakan ibu dari teman misteriusnya muncul.

"Ah, tunggu kaa-san!" Si anak jabrik berlari menuju ibunya. Meninggalkan Kaido yang terdiam, tak sanggup mengatakkan apa-apa. Bahkan lupa untuk setidaknya mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Tadinya kaa-san mau mengajakmu ke game center. Tapi sebentar lagi malam. Tidak jadi saja deh!"

"Haa? Kenapa tidak jadi? Ikitai na! Ikitai yo, kaa san!"

Melihat pemandangan tersebut membuat Kaido mendadak teringat akan keadaan sang ibu yang mungkin tengah mencemaskannya. Dia pun segera berlari pulang sembari mengenggam erat kain merah yang baru dia dapatkan.

Di depan rumah, dia mendapati sosok sang ibu yang tengah menangis dengan wajah penuh kecemasan. Kaido pun bergegas berlari dan memeluk ibunya erat sambil terus meminta maaf.

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu sejak hari terburuk dalam hidup si anak manis, Kaoru terjadi. Kini dia sudah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya dan tersenyum menghadap ke cermin. Sesaat sebelum beranjak dari sana, dia mengeluarkan kain merah dari dalam laci, dan memasangkan kain tersebut pada kepalanya. 'Tidak buruk' komentarnya. Dia pun dengan semangat keluar kamar untuk pergi sarapan.

"Aah! Apa yang ada di kepalamu itu, Kaoruchan?!"

"Ini bandana, bu. Ban-da-na!"

"Kamu lebih cocok pakai ini!"

"Jangan paksa aku memakai pita itu lagi, bu!"


	3. Chapter 3 : Yagyu Hiroshi

_Kala ada perpisahan, di sana pula ada pertemuan_

 _Dan cinta, selalu diawali oleh pertemuan yang tidak terduga..._

* * *

"Hiro! Tunggu aku!"

"Oh, tumben kamu bisa datang sepagi ini, Shou?"

"Tentu saja, ini kan hari pertama kita di SMP! Mana mungkin aku terlambat!"

"Sampai-sampai kamu lupa pakai dasi ya?"

"Ah!" Si anak berambut hitam mulai panik saat tak melihat kehadiran benda yang seharusnya bertengger pada kerah bajunya . "Bahkan aku melupakan kacamataku!"

Yagyu tersenyum melihat tingkah sang sahabat yang tidak pernah berubah itu. "Lalu itu apa di atas kepalamu?"

"Ah!" teriak anak bernama Kakeru lagi sembari mengembalikan kacamata ke posisi seharusnya. "Kenapa kamu tidak bilang dari tadi sih?!"

"Lagipula untuk apa kamu pakai kacamata kalau matamu baik-baik saja?"

"Kamu tidak tahu apa? Ini mode! Mo-de!"

"Hah? Terserahlah..."

Sejak pertemuan mereka di sekolah dasar, Yagyu dan Kakeru tidak pernah terpisahkan. Hingga saat ini pun mereka masuk ke satu sekolah yang sama. Sudah sejak lama pula mereka berdua mengagumi SMP Rikkai dan bermimpi untuk memakai seragamnya. Akhirnya, mereka berdua membuat janji untuk bersama-sama mengikuti ujian ke SMP tersebut. Dan kini, berkat perjuangan yang dilakukan bersama, mereka berdua pun dapat lulus bersama-sama.

Hari pertama persekolahan diawali dengan upacara penyambutan siswa baru. Kakeru berdiri dengan terkantuk-kantuk, sangat beda dengan Yagyu yang selalu berwajah serius. Meski memiliki karakter yang saling bertolak belakang, entah kenapa mereka bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik. Mungkin karena itu juga mereka berdua bisa saling melengkapi.

"Ah! Akhirnya upacara selesai!"

"Kamu ini meski bisa bangun pagi, tapi masih saja tertidur waktu upacara."

"Habis, upacara itu membosankan sekali!" Kakeru merentangkan tangan ke udara sembari menguap. "Eh?"

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya ada orang yang memperhatikanmu."

"Siapa?"

"Perempuan itu. Ah, dia kabur."

Yagyu menolehkan wajah ke arah yang ditunjuk Kakeru. Namun yang dia lihat hanyalah gadis yang tengah berlari menjauh. Rambut panjang hitamnya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan seiring dengan langkah kakinya. Yagyu yang saat itu tidak ingin mengambil pusing pun segera membuang hal tersebut dari dalam kepala.

Akan tetapi, ada hari-hari berikutnya saat Kakeru kembali menyadari hal serupa. Gadis yang sama terlihat sering sekali berada di sekitar mereka dan tampak memperhatikan dalam diam. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Yagyu dan Kakeru memutuskan untuk pergi menyapa gadis tersebut.

Namanya Kana, siswa baru yang kelasnya terpisah tiga ruangan dengan mereka. Kelihatannya dia anak yang pemalu, sangat tampak pada wajahnya saat Yagyu dan Kakeru mengajaknya bicara. Kana berkata dengan sedikit berbisik, wajahnya pun terus menunduk. Namun, di sisi lain Yagyu berpikir bahwa gadis tersebut ternyata cukup manis. Ditambah lagi dengan rambut panjangnya yang selalu terurai indah.

Yagyu dan Kakeru akhirnya tahu alasan kenapa gadis tersebut selalu memperhatikan mereka. Kana berkata bahwa dia merasa pernah melihat Yagyu dan Kakeru di lapangan golf saat turnamen junior tahun lalu. Namun, dia sama sekali tidak berani untuk bertanya lebih dulu. Sejak kecil pasangan sahabat tersebut memang sudah akrab sekali dengan golf dan sering mengikuti turnamen. Tahun lalu pun mereka memang mengikuti turnamen junior bersama. Hal tersebut langsung membuat Kana senang karena memang kedua lelaki tersebut benar-benar orang yang dia lihat waktu itu.

Sejak saat itu, Yagyu, Kakeru dan Kana akhirnya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hubungan mereka bertiga terasa semakin dekat dari hari ke hari. Di samping itu, Yagyu pun merasakan hal yang berbeda dengan dirinya. Dia tampaknya menaruh perasaan kepada kana. Entah kenapa gadis tersebut semakin terlihat menawan di matanya. Ditambah lagi saat Kakeru mengatakkan bahwa Kana masih sering mengamatinya dari kejauhan, semakin besar harapannya untuk mendapatkan perasaan serupa dari gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

Akan tetapu, Yagyu bukanlah orang yang mampu semudah itu menyatakkan perasaan kepada orang yang disukainya. Dia bahkan masih ingin memastikan sendiri mengenai perasaan Kana padanya. Setelah berdiskusi dengan sang sahabat, Kakeru menyarankan agar Yagyu lebih sering menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan gadis tersebut. Alhasil, Yagyu pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengajak Kana menghabiskan waktu di hari libur.

"Seru bukan film yang aku rekomendasikan!"

"Ya, aku seharusnya tidak menilai dari posternya saja. Tapi aku sedikit terkejut karena ternyata kamu suka film bela diri juga."

"Aku memang suka segala hal yang berbau olahraga. Itu makanya waktu melihatmu dan Kakeru di lapang tenis, entah kenapa aku langsung merasa kagum." Kana tersenyum manis. Membuat Yagyu mendapatkan sebuah perasaan menyenangkan dalam hatinya. "Dan sekarang aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan olah raga lain."

"Olah raga apa?"

"Tenis."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, saat melihat anak-anak klub tenis yang sedang latihan, aku pikir mereka keren sekali. Sepertinya tenis menyenangkan juga. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Eh?" Yagyu sedikit terkejut karena dimintai tanggapan secara tiba-tiba. Ditambah lagi dia sebelumnya tidak tahu apapun mengenai tenis. "Ehm, ya, aku pikir tenis cukup menarik. Dan sudah terpikirkan ingin bergabung dengan klub sejak masuk sekolah," ucapnya dengan sedikit kebohongan.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kamu belum bergabung sampai sekarang? Padahal kamu pasti akan terlihat keren saat pakai seragam klub tenis Rikkai!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, perasaan ingin bergabung dengan klub tenis langsung muncul dalam hati Yagyu. Sebelum ini dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan olahraga lain selain golf. Pertemuannya dengan golf pun tidak akan terjadi jika bukan berkat Kakeru yang mengajaknya dengan paksa. Dan kini, ada dorongan lain yang akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya dengan olahraga bernama tenis.

Saat mendengar keinginan Yagyu untuk masuk ke klub tenis, Kakeru sedikit terkejut. Tapi dia justru tertawa saat mendengar alasannya. "Ya, cinta memang perlu pengorbanan!" timpalnya. Namun, di saat yang sama, ternyata Yagyu pun harus mendapatkan kabar mengejutkannya.

"Kamu tidak sedang bercanda kan?"

"Ya. Baru saja tadi pagi ibu bilang kami harus pindah rumah. Kamu ingat kan nenekku yang tinggal sendiri setelah kakek meniggal? Keadaan tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, tapi dia bersikeras tidak ingin meninggalkan rumahnya. Jadi... ayah ibuku mengalah dan memilih untuk pindah ke sana agar bisa merawat nenek."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali seperti ini..."

"Ya... Kita kan tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Kenapa, Hirochan, kamu ingin menangis?" canda Kakeru saat melihat perubahan pada raut wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Mana mungkin," sahut Yagyu sembari tersenyum kecil. "Lebih baik cepat-cepat saja kamu pindah agar tidak ada yang mengangguku lagi!"

"Aah, Hiro kun jahat~ Padahal matamu sudah berkaca-kaca begitu."

"Memang berkaca-kaca, aku kan pakai kaca mata!"

"Eng... Sepertinya kamu tidak pandai melawak deh." Kedua sahabat itu pun tertawa bersama. "Eh, janji ya, kamu harus mengabariku terus tentang kelanjutan hubunganmu dengan Kana!"

Dengan seketika ucapan Kakeru berhasil membuat wajah Yagyu memerah. "Ka-kamu bicara apa sih? Sudah cepat pergi sana!"

Satu hari setelahnya, Yagyu harus mengantar kepergian sang sahabat dengan berat hati. Mereka memang masih bisa bertemu lagi, namun karena jarak yang sangat jauh, mungkin tidak dalam waktu dekat. Tapi, ingin melarang Kakeru pergi pun Yagyu tidak merasa tidak memiliki hak untuk melakukannya.

Beberapa hari setelah kepindahan Kakeru, Yagyu mulai merasa kesepian. Wajar saja, karena orang yang selalu berisik dan menganggunya mendadak hilang. Dia bahkan masih belum bisa mencari orang yang bisa menggantikan keberadaan Kakeru.

Tampaknya Kana pun merasakan hal yang serupa. Yagyu mengerti benar perasaan kehilangan seorang teman yang sepertinya mulai menghantui hati gadis tersebut. Sudah beberapa hari Kana terlihat tidak sesemangat biasanya.

"Sepi ya," ucap Kana yang duduk di samping Yagyu.

"Ya. Kehilangan orang berisik seperti dia memang seperti ini rasanya."

Yagyu dan Kana memandangi langit sembari menikmati semilir angin bersama. Mereka terduduk di bawah pohon dekat lapangan tenis Rikkai. Menikmati hangatnya mentari sembari membuang waktu kosong setelah jam pulang sekolah.

Untuk beberapa saat keadaan mendadak hening. Yagyu melihat Kana memejamkan matanya sembari mendongak ke langit luas. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, namun pipinya masih saja merona indah. Entah kenapa hari ini angin-angin berbisik, seakan memaksa untuk mengatakkan perasaannya kepada Kana. Sesaat Yagyu ingin membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh. Tapi, di satu sisi dia khawatir akan menyesal jika membuang kesempatan yang ada. Akhirnya, dia pun mencoba untuk memberanikan diri. "Ka-kana," ucapnya tergagap.

"Ya?"

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakkan padamu." Jantung Yagyu mulai berdetak hebat. Di tambah lagi saat melihat wajah Kana yang sesaat mulai memerah.

Di saat akan melanjutkan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Kana pun mengatakkan sesuatu. "Se-sebenarnya ada hal yang ingin aku katakan juga padamu!" ucapnya dengan penuh keraguan. Karena merasa penasaran, Yagyu mempersilahkan Kana untuk berbicara lebih dulu. "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyembunyikan semua ini."

Keringat mulai membasahi seragam klub tenis yang baru saja Yagyu dapatkan kemarin. Padahal matahari bersinar dengan sangat lembut sore ini.

"Sejak awal, aku seharusnya mengatakkan hal ini. Tapi aku tidak berani..." sambung Kana, semakin membuat Yagyu berdebar.

Entah kenapa Kana selalu menjeda perkataannya. Bahkan dia tidak berani menatap mata Yagyu secara langsung. Wajah gadis tersebut pun mulai memerah. Yagyu tidak berani menginterupsi, dia memilih untuk menunggu.

"Se-sebenarnya sudah sejak dulu aku suka..."

Debaran dalam dada Yagyu semakin mejadi-jadi. Dia tidak sabar ingin mengatakkan hal serupa pada gadis yang tersipu di hadapannya tersebut. Namun Kana masih belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"Sudah sejak lama aku suka pada Kakeru!"

"Aku juga!" sahut Yagyu spontan.

"Eh?" ucap kedua orang yang duduk berhadapan itu dalam waktu bersamaan.

 _'Ka-kakeru? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kana menyukai Kakeru? Jadi selama ini yang selalu Kana perhatikan itu adalah... Kakeru?!'_ Hati pemuda yang sering dijuluki gentleman itu pun harus hancur dengan seketika.

Meski tidak diperlihatkan, namun dalam hati Yagyu sudah menangis meraung-raung. Ternyata selama ini dia hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan keadaan yang sebenarnya jauh dari kenyataan. Kini, dia pula yang harus menelan kepahitan atas semua itu.

"Apa maksudmu barusan, Yagyu?"

"Ma-maksudku aku juga suka Kakeru, sebagai sahabat. Dia memang laki-laki yang sangat baik."

"Lalu, menurutmu apa yang harus aku lakukan ya?"

"Sepertinya kamu harus mengatakkan perasaan itu langsung kepada orangnya."

"Ta-tapi aku malu."

"Tidak perlu malu. Daripada kamu harus menyesal nantinya."

Kana pun tersenyum. Wajahnya sudah kembali seperti sedia kala. Ternyata selama ini ekspresi yang dilihat Yagyu bukanlah raut wajah seseorang yang kehilangan sahabatnya, melainkan raut wajah seorang gadis yang kehilangan lelaki pujaannya. Sejak awal, Yagyu telah salah mengartikan semua itu.

"Kamu benar. Aku harus berani sebelum menyesal! Terima kasih Yagyu, kamu memang sahabat yang baik!"

Kana kembali tersenyum dan berkata dengan lembut. Tapi kini kata-katanya menjelma menjadi sebuah duri yang menancap dan melukai hati Yagyu.

Kini perasaan sepi setelah ditinggal pergi sang sahabat harus tergantikan oleh perasaan perih akibat patah hati. Yagyu masih belum sembuh dari sakitnya itu selama beberapa hari. Bahkan dua hari setelah pembicaraannya dengan Kana, dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa gadis itu pindah sekolah ke kota dimana Kakeru berada. Sudah tentu hal itu menambah beban pada hatinya. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengatakan hal tersebut pada Kakeru, apalagi Kana, yang hingga kini tidak pernah tahu seperti apa perasaan Yagyu yang sebenarnya.

 _'Musim semi kali ini... Dingin sekali...'_

.

.

"Hoi, anak baru! Jangan bengong saja! Cepat ambil raketmu dan baris!" teriakan seorang senior membuyarkan lamunan Yagyu. Beberapa hari ke belakang dia masih saja mengawang, bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kini sedang berada di tengah-tengah latihan tenis. Yagyu pun segera berlari ke dalam barisan bersama raketnya dan mulai mengikuti latihan.

Jika dipikir lagi, seharusnya dia tinggalkan saja tenis sebelum kenangan menyakitkan tempo hari kembali muncul. Karena yang mempertemukannya dengan tenis tiada lain adalah Kana. Yagyu memang sempat berpikir seperti itu. Semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur karena mencoba untuk menulis surat pengunduran diri dari klub. Hanya saja, entah kenapa ada hal lain yang membuatnya masih tetap bertahan di dalam klub. Ada sebuah perasaan yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan kala sedang bermain tenis. Dan hal tersebutlah yang berhasil membuat Yagyu mengurungkan niatannya.

Sesaat si lelaki berkaca mata itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Lalu memandangi raket dalam genggaman tangannya dengan lekat. Dia pun tersenyum.

 _'Memang, aku telah mengalami beberapa perpisahan berat belakangan ini, tapi ternyata itu bukan hal buruk. Karena kini aku dapat dipertemukan dengan suatu hal yang baru. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan dengan takdir.'_

"Hei, lagi-lagi kamu! Siapa yang suruh kamu berhenti?!" suara sang senior kembali memekakan telinga Yagyu. "Dasar! Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan?!"

"Ma-maaf, senpai!"

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Wanita memang makhuk yang membingungkan," bisik seorang teman yang berdiri di samping Yagyu dengan tiba-tiba. Tentu saja dia terkejut mendengarnya.

"A-apa yang kamu katakkan?!" si anak berkacamata terlihat panik.

Namun teman yang entah siapa namanya itu hanya tersenyum mengejek. "Puri!"

"Lagi-lagi kamu! Jangan bicara saat latihan!"

"Siap, senpai!"

 _Dan musim semi yang dingin pun, perlahan kan berubah menjadi lebih hangat..._

* * *

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus Yagyu? Bahkan sampai sekarang pun saya masih bertanya-tanya kenapa harus dia yang mengalami nasib naas seperti itu (haha!) Tapi ya sudah lah ya~_

 _Btw, bagi yang (mungkin) bertanya-tanya kenapa Kakeru dipanggil Shou itu bukan karena nama kecilnya, tapi karena kanji Kakeru bisa dibaca Shou. Karena orang yang bersangkutan maksa, jadi Yagyu manggil sahabatnya itu Shou~_

 _Yak, segini dulu chapter kali ini. Terima kasih bagi yang telah berkenan memberikan review XD_


	4. Chapter 4 : Minami Kentarou

_Kasih sayang bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat kita lihat._

 _Melainkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa kita rasakan._

* * *

Minami Kentarou, salah satu karakter Tenipuri yang... mungkin kalian lupakan. Maklum, dia terlalu rendah hati sampai-sampai bisa menghilangkan keberadaannya sendiri dan membuat kita lupa bahwa dia ada dalam satu tim dengan Sengoku. Kalau memang seperti itu, saya sarankan untuk membuka kembali koleksi komik/anime kalian. Atau cara lebih cepatnya, silahkan cari namanya di internet.

Yak, kembali ke cerita utama.

Kali ini saya akan mengajak kalian untuk kembali ke beberapa tahun lalu. Dimana Minami masih berumur sembilan tahun, dan duduk di kelas tiga SD. Berkat orang tua yang selalu merawatnya dengan penuh kehangatan, Minami pun tumbuh menjadi anak yang baik hati. Dia selalu sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dan tampak lebih dewasa dari anak-anak seusianya.

"Maaf ya menunggu lama, pasti kamu sudah lapar."

"Sedikit. Ibu masak apa hari ini?"

"Hmm... sup tahu seperti biasa."

"Wah, sup tahu ya?"

"Ibu harap kamu tidak bosan. Sabar ya, nanti ibu pasti akan memasakkan makanan kesuakaanmu."

"Tidak usah repot-repot, bu. Aku suka semua masakan yang ibu buat."

Di rumah, Minami selalu diajarkan bagaimana hidup dalam kesederhanaan. Karena bagi orang tuanya, dapat hidup dengan berkecukupan sudah lebih dari cukup karena masih banyak orang yang jauh tidak beruntung di luar sana. Bahkan Minami tidak pernah mendapati orang tuanya terlihat sedih, apalagi marah kepadanya. Di saat dia mendapatkan nilai jelek pada ulangan pun, ayah dan ibunya justru tersenyum sembari memberi sebuah pelukan. "Itu tandanya kamu masih perlu berusaha lebih keras lagi. Tenang saja, masih ada kesempatan lain untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus," ujar mereka.

Di sekolah, Minami bukanlah anak cerdas yang memiliki prestasi gemilang. Bahkan dia bukanlah murid kebanggaan yang selalu mendapat pujian. Namun, itu semua tidak pernah menjadi masalah. Karena dia tidak pernah sedikitpun merasakan kekurangan selama masih ada orang tua yang selalu menyayanginya. Rasanya Minami selalu menganggap bahwa dia adalah anak paling beruntung yang pernah ada.

Akan tetapi, sesuatu yang tidak pernah Minami bayangkan sebelumnya tiba-tiba terjadi. Dia cukup terkejut saat mendapatkan kabar bahwa ibunya hamil lagi. Tentu saja dia merasa senang karena sebentar lagi akan mendapatkan seorang adik. Akan tetapi, sewaktu mengantar ibunya ke rumah sakit saat hendak melahirkan, seorang dokter berbicara padanya. "Selamat ya, sebentar lagi kamu mempunyai adik. Tapi siap-siap lho, perhatian ibumu bisa-bisa dicuri oleh adikmu itu." Meski maksudnya bercanda, namun sejak saat itu Minami tidak bisa melupakan perkataan dokter tersebut.

Hari demi hari berlalu, kini anggota keluarganya bertambah satu orang. Minami bertambah bahagia saat tahu bahwa dia memiliki seorang adik laki-laki. Berarti nanti dia bisa mengajak sang adik untuk bermain sepak bola, pikirnya.

Akan tetapi, di balik rasa senangnya, Minami mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Entah kenapa yang dikatakkan dokter tempo hari terbukti benar. Perhatian sang ibu kini sepenuhnya tertuju pada Ren, sang adik. Bahkan ayahnya pun sama. Perlahan, hal tersebut membuat Minami merasa sedikit sepi. Tapi dia masih berusaha untuk mengerti.

"Bu, makan malamnya sudah siap?"

"Eh, aduh ibu sampai lupa. Kamu makan roti saja dulu ya."

.

"Bu, seragamku ada dimana ya?"

"Aduh, ibu lupa belum menyeterikanya. Masih ada di tumpukan jemuran."

.

"Bu, lihat! Aku membuat ini waktu pelajaran kesenian!"

"Iya, simpan saja dulu di atas meja ya. Ibu harus menyuapi adikmu."

.

"Bu, aku dapat nilai seratus di ulangan sejarah!"

"Apa? Ibu tidak dengar. Tunggu ya, ibu harus memblender makanan untuk adikmu dulu."

Semakin hari, rasa kesal semakin bertumpuk dalam hati Minami. Lama-lama dia merasa iri kepada adik yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian berlebih dari orang tuanya, terutama sang ibu. Bahkan kehadirannya kini seakan sudah mulai menipis dan mungkin sudah hampir tidak terlihat. Apakah ibu dan ayah mulai melupakan aku? Tanyanya dalam hati.

Minami mulai kembali berpikir. Dia tidak ingin terus menerus diacuhkan oleh orang tuanya seperti sekarang. Dia ingin mendapatkan perlakuan seperti dulu lagi. Tapi untuk mewujudkan semua itu, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

 _'Apa ya yang bisa aku lakukan agar ayah dan ibu kembali memperhatikanku?'_ tanyanya dalam hati _._

Semalaman penuh Minami terus memikirkan hal yang sama. Bahkan dia sampai tidak bisa tidur dibuatnya. Hingga akhirnya, dia mendapatkan sebuah cara. _'Aku akan kabur dari rumah agar ayah dan ibu mencariku!'_

Pada hari Minggu pagi, Minami telah siap untuk melakukan aksinya demi mencuri perhatian sang orang tua. Dia menulis sebuah surat dan menaruh kertas tersebut di atas meja belajar. Setelah itu, dia pun mengendap-endap keluar rumah saat orang tuanya belum bangun.

Minami pun berlari, pergi ke suatu tempat untuk membuang waktu. Rencananya dia akan kabur hingga malam saja karena tidak ingin membuat orang tuanya terlalu sedih saat sadar anaknya kabur. Ditambah lagi, Minami tidak memiliki uang cukup jika harus kabur hingga esok hari. Padahal bisa saja dia menginap di rumah temannya. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak melibatkan orang lain dalam rencananya ini.

Minami pun duduk di taman kota. Dia hanya bisa termenung sembari melihat anak-anak yang sedang bermain dengan ceria. Di sana orang tua mereka pun turut mengawasi dan tertawa bersama. Semakin membuat Minami merasa iri.

Minami mula bingung apa yang bisa dilakukan. Dia melirik ke arah jam tangan. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul sebelas lebih sepuluh.

 _'Ayah dan ibu pasti sudah membaca suratku. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang ya?'_

Sesaat perasaan sedih dan bersalah muncul ketika membayangkan ekspresi sedih yang muncul dari wajah sang ibu. Tapi Minami langsung menyeka air matanya sebelum terlanjur menetes ke atas tanah.

 _'Sebentar lagi! Aku harus bertahan sebentar lagi!'_

Perlahan matahari pun mulai condong ke arah Barat. Langit sudah mulai menguning. Burung-burung mulai terbang menuju sarangnya. Minami tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah tertidur sejak tadi. Jika bukan karena seorang kakek penjaga kebersihan yang membangunkan, entah sampai kapan dia akan terus duduk di bangku taman.

Cacing kelaparan sudah mulai membuat perut Minami bergemuruh. Sejak tadi dia bahkan lupa untuk sarapan dan makan siang. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke swalayan, setidaknya untuk membeli roti dan susu.

Setelah mengisi perut, Minami memutuskan untuk pulang karena waktu pada jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Selain itu, dia cukup seram jika harus berjalan sendiri di tengah jalanan gelap.

Entah kenapa Minami merasa begitu berdebar dan sudah tidak sabar menanti pelukan dari sang ibu. Hal itu membuat langkah kakinya menjadi semakin terburu-buru.

Sekitar dua puluh menit, akhirnya Minami sampai di depan rumahnya. Dia yang belum menemui hal aneh dari luar, segera mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam. Sabelum masuk ke ruang tengah, langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar ayah dan ibunya berbicara.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya sang ayah kepada isterinya yang terisak.

"Iya..."

"Maaf ya, semua salahku."

"Tidak, jangan berkata seperti itu."

Minami tidak bisa melihat wajah orang tuanya yang duduk membelakanginya. Namun dia mulai merasa sedih dan ingin segera berlari memeluk kedua orang tersebut. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi, dia segera berlari dan berteriak. "Ibu! Ayah!" dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tentu saja orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. Tapi anehnya, mereka tampak sangat kebingungan. "Kenapa kamu berteriak seperti itu, Ken?" tanya sang ayah dengan nada datar.

"Oh, sudah waktu makan malam ternyata. Kamu sudah lapar ya?" sambung sang ibu yang menutup hidungnya dengan sehelai tisu.

"Eh?" Minami tampak shock. Entah kenapa semua hal yang terjadi sangat bertolak belakang dengan apa yang ada dalam bayangannya. "Ke-kenapa ibu menangis?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Menangis? Ibu tidak menangis kok. Tiba-tiba saja hari ini ibu terserang flu."

"Iya, gara-gara tertular oleh ayah. Sampai-sampai ibumu itu harus tidur seharian."

"Jangan salahkan dirimu seperti itu. Yang penting Ren tidak tertular juga."

"Iya ya, syukurlah."

Minami mendadak menjadi lesu dan tidak bersemangat. Ternyata rencana besarnya gagal begitu saja. Bahkan surat yang sudah susah payah dia pikirkan semalaman pun mungkin masih tersimpan rapi di atas meja belajarnya.

"Ja-jadi ayah dan ibu tidak tahu aku pergi?"

"Memang kamu pergi kemana? Bukannya kamu ada di kamar terus ya?"

 _'Mereka benar-benar tidak sadar aku kabur...'_

Minami yang merasa putus asa pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar. Dia berjalan dengan gontai dan sangat pelan. Seakan-akan nafsu hidupnya sudah hilang sama sekali.

"Oiya, Ken."

"Hm?" jawabnya tak bersemangat sembari melirik ke arah sang ayah yang memanggil.

"Ayah sampai lupa. Sewaktu pulang dari kantor semalam, ayah membelikan ini." Sebuah kotak putih dikeluarkan dari dalam lemari es. "Puding buah kesukaanmu."

Mendengar hal tersebut, sebuah kekuatan yang entah datang dari mana merasuki tubuh Minami. Anak itu pun segera melangkah dengan penuh semangat ke tempat ayahnya berada. Matanya berbinar saat menangkap kehadiran puding buah di dalam kotak. "Terima kasih, yah!" ucapnya dengan bahagia.

"Berterimakasihlah pada ibumu juga! Dia yang meminta ayah untuk membelikan puding ini sebagai hadiah kamu mendapatkan nilai seratus di ulangan sejarah."

Minami merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Ternyata, dirinya tidak benar-benar dilupakan oleh sang ibu. Sementara Minami sendiri dengan seenaknya sudah berprasangka buruk terhadap kedua orang tuanya itu.

Perasaan sedih pun langsung menyeruak dalam hati kala Minami mendapatkan senyuman yang sama dari wajah sang ibu. "Terima kasih, bu! Terima kasih!" ucapnya sembari memeluk wanita di hadapannya dengan erat.

Sejak saat itu, Minami tidak pernah lagi ragu akan kasih sayang ibu dan ayahnya. Karena bagaimana pun dia dan adiknya akan tetap mendapatkan perlakuan yang sama. Akan tetapi, berkat kehidupannya yang mengalun lembut seperti permukaan lautan itu, Minami akhirnya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang keberadaannya terkadang tidak bisa disadari (jimi).


	5. Chapter 5 : Fuji Yuta

_**Kadang cinta terlanjur disampaikan,**_

 _ **melalui hal-hal yang tidak masuk di akal...**_

* * *

 _"Oh, jadi ini ya adik Fuji?"_

 _"Kamu adik si jenius Fuji itu kan?"_

 _"Hei Fuji adik, ayo cepat!"_

 _"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!"_

"Hei, hei, Yuta!"

"Oh?" Yuta membuka mata. Dia tidak sadar sudah tertidur di bawah pohon rindang sedari tadi. Padahal dia sedang berada di tengah-tengah latihan sore. Untung saja Shinya datang untuk membangunkan sebelum Mizuki yang melakukannya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat, dane!"

"Oya?" Yuta mengusap wajahnya sembari bangkit untuk duduk. "Tidak apa-apa kok..."

Meski begitu, Yuta tidak merasakan keadaannya baik-baik saja. Ada secercah perasaan yang tidak mengenakkan dalam dadanya. Baru saja sebuah mimpi buruk datang di tengah tidurnya. Menampilkan kilasan kejadian saat dia baru saja masuk SMP dulu.

"Kalau tidak enak badan lebih baik istirahat di ruangan klub saja!" Kisarazu memberikan usulan.

"Benar kok, aku baik-baik saja. Barusan hanya sedikit bermimpi buruk."

Kisarazu dan Shinya saling pandang sebelum akhirnya duduk di samping juniornya itu. Yuta masih sedikit tertunduk dengan ekspresi yang jarang sekali dia perlihatkan.

"Kamu mau cerita?" tanya Kisarazu.

"Tidak..." jawab Yuta pelan.

"Jangan begitu. Tidak baik menyimpan masalah sendiri dane!"

"Memang mimpi apa yang membuatmu sampai pucat seperti itu?"

"Hmm..." Yuta masih tampak ragu untuk bercerita. Tapi dia pun tidak bisa memaksakan diri untuk memendam keluh kesahnya sendirian. Ditambah lagi ada dua orang senior yang berbaik hati ingin mendengarkan ceritanya. "Aku masih sering mengingat kejadian tahun lalu. Saat aku awalnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke Seigaku. Kupikir akan menyenangkan jika bisa satu sekolah dengan kakakku. Tapi, semua justru berbeda dengan apa yang kubayangkan."

Bukan hanya sekali Kisarazu dan Shinya mendengarkan cerita serupa. Sejak awal kedatangan Yuta di sekolah mereka, Mizuki sudah menceritakan semuanya. Tentang Yuta yang tidak suka selalu dibandingkan dengan kakaknya, hingga dia pun benci jika harus berada di Seigaku. Meski mereka sedikit merasa kasihan karena Mizuki hanya mempergunakan kemampuan Yuta, tapi lama-kelamaan mereka berpikir akan lebih baik jika Yuta berada bersama mereka. Sedikitnya Kisarazu mengerti seperti apa perasaan saat dibandingkan dengan saudara sendiri. Meski tidak pernah hingga menyebabkan pertengkaran besar, tapi dia sempat merasa kesal jika ada yang membandingkannya dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Kini dia yakin kekesalan yang dirasakan oleh Yuta jauh lebih menyakitkan.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Yuta. Semua itu hanya masa lalu. Yang penting kamu sudah berada di sini bersama kami sekarang. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengatakkan hal-hal tidak mengeenakkan kepadamu."

"Iya.." balas Yuta singkat. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum terpaksa. Karena bagaimanapun kedua seniornya itu belum tahu mengenai alasan sebenarnya, yang membuat Yuta memutuskan untuk pindah dari Seigaku. Bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu...

.

'Akhirnya aku bisa berada di sini! Yosh! Aku akan langsung bergabung dengan club tenis Seigaku yang terkenal itu!'

Yuta membenarkan letak ranselnya sebelum kembali melangkah, memasuki gerbang SMP Seigaku. Sudah sejak lama sang kakak bercerita tentang kehidupan Seigaku. Tentang club tenisnya yang menyenangkan. Tentang senior-senior dan temannya yang hebat. Tentu saja semua itu membuat Yuta tergiur untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah yang sama. Meski sebenarnya sang kakak hanya melebih-lebihkan hal itu agar Yuta bisa berada di satu sekolah dengannya.

Hari-hari pertama di Seigaku terasa menyenangkan bagi Yuta. Dia bisa mendapatkan teman dengan mudah. Para seinor pun sangat menyukainya, meski hal itu tentu berkat kepopuleran sang kakak.

"Hei, Fuji adik, ayo main sepak bola!"

"Oh, Fuji adik ini ternyata hebat juga ya!"

"Oi, Fuji adik!"

Seperti itulah panggilan yang Yuta dapat dari senior-senior lelakinya. Sedikit aneh, tapi lama kelamaan dia biasa saja. Meski sebenarnya terkadang menyebalkan juga jika harus dibanding-bandingkan dengan sang kakak, tapi dia tidak mengambil pusing hal tersebut. Karena Yuta memang mengakui kemampuan sang kakak, yang suatu saat ingin dilampauinya.

Akan tetapi, hari-hari indah itu harus berubah dengan sangat cepat. Belum lewat dua minggu, Yuta sudah merasakan perasaan aneh tiap kali melintas di jajaran kelas senior. Rasanya orang-orang membicarakannya, terutama para senior perempuan. Tidak, mereka bukan membicarakan hal baik, sepertinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang baik. Semua itu masih menjadi pertanyaan dalam kepala, hingga akhirnya Yuta mengetahui kebenarannya...

"Hei, hei!" seseorang memanggil. Yuta yang baru saja melintas dihadapannya langsung berhenti spontan.

Tiga orang senior perempuan menghampiri Yuta sembari tersenyum. Tentu saja dia berhasil dibuat bingung karenanya. "Ada apa ya, senpai?" tanyanya langsung.

"Kamu benar adiknya Fuji Syushuke?"

"Iya."

"Kyaa! Benar kan, dia yang selama ini dibicarakan orang-orang!" kata senior berambut panjang kepada temannya yang lain.

"Memangnya ada apa, ya?" Yuta semakin penasaran.

"Sudah lama lho kami mendengar kabar bahwa saudara kandung Fuji katanya akan masuk ke sini."

"Ya, Fuji kun selalu bercerita dengan antusias saat kami tanya."

"Tapi, masalahnya kami kaget lho waktu pertama kali melihatmu memakai seragam. Ternyata kamu bukan perempuan ya!"

"Hah?" betapa terkejutnya Yuta mendengarkan kata-kata sang senior barusan. "Ke-kenapa senpai berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena sewaktu kami menanyakan tentang keluargamu, Fuji kun selalu berkata bahwa dia punya saudara yang sangat lucu dan manis sekali. Meski tidak pernah mengatakkan bahwa adiknya laki-laki atau perempuan, tapi dari ceritanya kita berhasil dibuat berpikir bahwa dia punya adik perempuan. Haha."

"Iya, kami kaget sekali lho waktu melihatmu. Mungkin banyak orang yang berpikir serupa."

Ketiga senior perempuan itu tertawa. Sementara Yuta masih terdiam tidak percaya. "Benarkah kakakku berkata seperti itu?"

"Iya. Dia sering sekali bercerita tentangmu lho. Tapi ya... begitu lah. Dari semua ceritanya kami jadi semakin yakin bahwa kamu ini sebenarnya anak perempuan. Seperti misalnya, saat kecil Fuji kun sering mendandani dan memakaikan rok padamu!"

"Oiya, waktu itu aku pun pernah tidak sengaja melihat foto kalian saat masih kecil lho! Waktu aku tanya, Fuji bilang itu fotonya dengan saudara kandungnya. Tapi saat itu kamu yang sedang memakai rok lucu sekali! Benar-benar mirip anak perempuan!"

Yuta tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi mendengar itu semua. Tapi lama kelamaan dia jadi merasa kesal mendengar pembicaraan ketiga perempuan di hadapannya itu. Ditambah lagi, kehadiran sang kakak yang tiba-tiba, menambah keadaan menjadi semakin buruk.

"Ah, Fuji kun!" seru seorang senior berbando. "Panjang umur sekali, baru saja kami membicarakanmu!"

"Selamat pagi, senpai," sapa Fuji. "Tumben sekali aku melihatmu ada di sini Yuta." Dia kembali tersenyum ke arah sang adik. Namun dia tidak mendapatkan balasan yang serupa. Yuta hanya memberi tatapan penuh kekesalan.

"Fuji kun, Fuji kun~ Kaget sekali lho, kami pikir adikmu itu perempuan, tapi ternyata laki-laki."

"Iya, Fuji kun ini selalu membuat kamu terkejut!"

"Haha... tapi adikku memang manis kan?"

"Iya! Yuta chan memang manis!"

'A-apa dia bilang?' panggilan barusan berhasil membuat Yuta kehilangan kesabaran. Dia sama sekali tidak suka ada orang lain yang memanggilnya dnegan cara seperti itu. Tentu saja dia langsung berpikir bahwa masalah tersebut muncul gara-gara sang kakak. Kalau saja Fuji tidak bercerita macam-macam, dia tidak akan marah seperti sekarang.

"Yuta chan memang manis, sama seperti Fuji kun."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan kakakku!" bentak Yuta sebelum akhirnya berlari menjauh.

"Yuta?" Fuji hanya bisa terdiam karena tidak pernah menyangka sang adik akan berbuat seperti itu.

Semalaman Yuta hanya bisa mendekam di salam kamar, mencoba menghilangkan kekesalan yang ada. Bahkan dia menghindari Fuji seharian. Saat makan malam pun dia memilih untuk makan di tempat yang berbeda.

Esoknya, emosi Yuta sudah mulai reda. Dia berpikir selama tidak bertemu tiga senior perempuan kemarin, hidupnya akan baik-baik saja. Namun, keadaan menjadi sangat berbeda dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. "Hei, ayo main bola, Yuta chan!" panggil sang senior yang biasa mengajaknya bermain. Bahkan tidak hanya satu, senior lain mulai memanggilnya seperti itu. Bahkan cerita-cerita aneh dengan cepat beredar di tengah anak kelas tiga. Hal itu membuat Yuta semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Ditambah lagi dia semakin menyalahkan Fuji atas semua kekacauan yang ada.

"Hei, Fuji adik. Kamu sudah memutuskan masuk klub mana? Jangan lupa gabung dengan klub sepak bola, ya!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Aku akan pindah sekolah."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba..."

"Aku tidak suka! Di sini semua orang selalu memanggilku Fuji adik, selalu membandingkanku dengan kakakku. Aku pun ingin dikenal sebagai aku sendiri!"

Sejak hari itu, orang-orang masih mengira bahwa Yuta pergi karena tidak suka dibanding-bandingkan dengan sang kakak. Padahal hal itu hanya alasan yang Yuta buat sendiri untuk menutupi alasan sebenarnya. Tapi semua orang dapat dengan mudahnya percaya terhadap hal tersebut. Meski pasti tidak begitu bagi Fuji sendiri, walaupun dia tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi.

.

Yuta mengusap wajahnya yang terlihat lusuh. Dia menghela napas panjang untuk membuang semua perasaan aneh yang perlahan mulai hilang.

"Ayo kembali ke lapangan, sebelum Mizuki melihat kita membolos!" ajak Kisarazu.

Yuta bangkit, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mimpi apa Yuta?"

"Eh... bukan apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Waktu kami datang, kamu mengigau dan berkata 'jangan panggil aku Yuta chan!' dane!"

"Eh? Bu-bukan apa-apa..."

"Aku jadi pensaran, pasti ada yang kamu sembunyikan ya, dane!"

"Ti-tidak ada!"

"Jangan bohong, dane!"

"Sudah kubilang , tidak ada!"

"Bohong dane!"


End file.
